


[ART] Probably Should Have Knocked

by Selofain



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: What did Clark just walk in on?(And can he join?)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART] Probably Should Have Knocked

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the answer is yes.
> 
> Woohoo, posting day! Many, many thanks to my author, Nixie-deangel, for writing awesome fic around my completely self-indulgent submission to the RBB.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Probably Should Have Knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732385) by [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel)




End file.
